


The Devil You know

by Anja_Petterson



Series: Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr. Bond visits Safin.
Relationships: James Bond & Madeleine Swann, James Bond/Lyutsifer Safin
Series: Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192808
Kudos: 2





	The Devil You know

"Don't visit him, James. Don't go there.", Madeleine had pleaed to him.  
"He will go under your skin.", she had warned him.  
"He'll get into your mind and you'll bring him home. Don't do that to us."

Of course Bond didn't listen. His curiosity, his most positive character trait, sometimes really kills the cat.  
Madeline was once Safin's woman, in a horrible unhealthy joined partnership, and Bond had freed her from it.  
Now he was here to visit. Or to gloat? To be the better man?

The special cells in the asylum Safin lived now, were build for human beings. That angers Bond. Safin was many things, but human? Judging by the way he spreaded chaos and dead surely not.  
Nevertheless, Safin's cell was pure, simple Luxus.

Bond stepped in the room, who was clean and wide. The walls in the colour of an soft, very light grey, the floor in an thick and soundless material.  
The furniture was minimal. A shelf, a futon, a low table with two tatami cushion. Bond saw with one glance that this furniture were a very expensive and special treat, surely purchased by bribes. Safin wanted to feel home.

As Bond came closer, his mouth shut, he eyed the subject. Safin did felt home. His whole behavior was one of a host, who greeted an uninvited guest.  
"Mr. Bond.", he hummed, nearly smiling. But this was difficult to recognize anyway. Not by this face.  
"Safin." Bond greeted back and hesitated a moment. Should he, like his host, sit down on one of the cushions?

The thought of starring uncomfortable down to Safin as also Safin's encouraging gesture to the free tatami made the decision.  
Swallowing a grown he sat with crossed legs down, mirroring Safin.  
Safin looked at him with glee eyes, wide and soft and hummed then: "How are you?"  
That was the last question Bond expected from his enemy. He starred a moment dumbfounded and partly understood Madeline's plea.

Something was wrong here.  
Safin weared not the usual asylum garment. For some reason he was privileged to wear a fine, dove blue Cheongsam. The colour suited him. Bond could smell soap and cream and a hint of Safin's hair water. A man on a break, still in charge to some things.  
"Eh.. I am fine.", Bond muttered and breathed Safin's scent in. There was a hint of something warm, something sweet in the air.

Safin's eyes locked with Bond's he said: "You look tired. Too tired for an man who as everything."  
Bond blinked. He doesn't know what to say. For some uncomfortable reason he felt timit. But how did Safin's presence could do this to him.  
"Perhaps I can ask for some tea? For us?", Safin went on, all host.  
Bond felt his knee tingling and became aware Safin had placed softly his hand on it. Touching it tender. As if he knew what trouble it made in this sitting position.

"I don't need tea. I need answers.", Bond management to speak. He even got his voice straight. Even so, he could feel the goosebumps on his skin, looking at this broken, fascinating face. The harsh scars couldn't hide his hard jaw line, nor his sharp cheekbones. Or this surprisely soft mouth. A woman's mouth.  
Bond knew once a woman with this kind of mouth. Lips, full with kisses to give.

Safin must have seen Bond's eyes wandering. He parten his lips, just softly, breathing through his mouth now instead of his nose and held Bond's glance. Pleased. Knowing. A promise.  
The goosebumps became stronger as he became aware that Safin's thumb started to circle upon the fabric of Bond's knee.  
"There are no more questions to ask, James.", Safin whispered. "It is all over."  
Bond tried to listen to Safin's words. His exotic accent, the warm rasp of his voice, were luring.  
Without mercy Safin went on: "I hope you look after her. Because if not..."

Suddenly Bond was clear minded. He broke the nerving try to hypnotize him - or whatever it was - and slapped Safin's hand from his knee. He jumped up, sweating. Blushing. Stepping back.  
Safin cocked his head with an growing expression of astounding. "Did I frighten you, James? That was not my intention. I rather wish us close. After all, we shared the same woman. The same needs?"

Bond pressed his lips together and turned back from Safin. He nearly runned out of Safin's room, the scent of him in his nose. The view of his face burned in his eyeballs.  
" I should have listen to her.. ", he muttered to himself. Hard breathing he stood a while at the door of Safin's cell, running his fingers through his hair.  
Out of the facility with week knees and shivering, he sweared not to come back.   
But either way, he knew already, he would.  
For this mouth alone.


End file.
